The Day Walker
by ellenah2
Summary: When vampire bella finds out Edward Cullen is a vampire, she also finds out that She and her friend are the only Vampires to walk in brood daylight.When the volturi decides to make her part of there coven.Edward does everything to make sure she doesnt go.


When I looked up from my boat, my small, pathetic, miserable boat, I saw a seagull staring at me with scary, black, beady eyes as i ate my cookies.

"Shoo." I told the bird. But still it stared at me as it landed on my small boats railing.

"Shoo!" I yelled at it once more. It only shifted and sat comfortably on the railing. I looked at the bird. At its soft white wings and its sharp yellow beak. As I examined it it examined me. It looked at my human like features. My piercing blue eyes,perfect shaped nose, long chocolate brown hair, slim legs and arms,long skinny fingers, my perfect bare feet, my perfect toes, my also very slim body, my perfect bright red lips, and my flawless skin. My name is Bella and i am a vampire.

* * *

"Bye Mom!" I said as I walked out the front door of my small house, carrying my backpack and a small paper bag, which was filled with blood packs. O-positive of course.

"Where are you going?"mom said as she washed dishes, stained with the rare meat we ate last night, with extra bleach.

"To school!"I called out to her.

"Do you have your blood packs?"she asked walking towards me. She was always extra cautious with my blood. Shes always afraid that one day ill forget my blood and get so thirsty that ill suck some humans blood in the middle of class. She really thinks low of me.

"Yes I have my blood mother!"I said trying to end the conversation so I could get to school.

"Don't call me Mother"she said as she doubled checked my lunch to make sure I have everything, like every morning.

"I know, I know. It makes you sound really old .But mom, face the facts,you are a very ,very old vampire. To me anyway. I'm like 15 going on 16 and your like 178."I said while I tried to scamper out the door. When I finally managed to get away from mom, I walked to the back of the house and went into the woods that covered our backyard. Even though mom told me not to run through the woods I did anyway. I adjusted my back pack on my shoulders and got a good grip on my lunch. Then i sprinted through the woods, going faster than any train,jet, or car. The first time i tried to do this I ran into lots of trees, breaking some, desamating others. But now I sprint without even touching the trees. I love sprinting. I love the wind in my long hair,the way the trees blur as I run past them and how when I focus hard enough I can see the details of leaves and small animal life. But by the time I'm actually enjoying it, I'm already close to school. So, to keep the secret, I have to stop running or the humans will see me. As I slow down I hear the humans talking in their rough tones about what their going to be doing over the summer. One voice in particular stuck out over the rest. Edward Cullen's. As I walked in through the woods I felt everyone's eyes go to me. I knew exactly what they were thinking. Bella's here and pretty as ever. When my best friend Victoria, another vampire, walked up to me I felt my spirits raise. She said a quick greeting and we toke a seat on one of the benches. Victoria is a very, very quiet vampire and she had exquisite beauty but know one ever went near us and we never went near them. I don't know why it was like that but it just was. Sometimes it was really awkward, the silence around us, but today I was glad it was because I wanted to watch Edward. Now he was sitting quietly next to his friend Mike Newton. Bane had golden brown hair,golden eyes, flawless skin, perfect full lips, and a perfect body. They were kind of like us, they stay away from people. Well Edward does anyway. Mike is a popular and well like me, Edward is just not. Mike said something to Edward, got up and walked over to a big crowd near the school doors.

"Yes finally my chance to go up to him and talk to him for the first time" I thought to myself as I stared at his miraculous beauty. When I was about to walk over to him he looked up and stared at me. I quickly looked down, embarrassed, hoping he didn't catch me staring. A few minutes later the bell rang and I walked to my history class with Victoria. When I walked through the door I was surprised to find someone sitting in the desk behind me, which used to be empty, and even more surprised to find out who it was. Edward. As I walked to my seat in front of him I looked down, still embarrassed of him catching me staring. I sat down in my seat and put down my books. One of them dropped so I reached to pick it up and fell out of my seat. If I could blush, I would be scarlet. When I looked up I saw Edward reaching to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I said a quick thank you and sat in my seat. The girls next to me, Jessica and Angela, were snickering loudly as I sat down.

"Are you okay Bella?"the teacher asked when I was settled in my seat.

"I'm fine."I said.

"Good,"she said.

"lets start class." That whole class period I thought about how stupid I probably looked in front of Edward. When class ended I walked a little to fast out the door before anyone even got up out of there desks. I waited for Victoria near the lockers like I do everyday. But instead of her coming out to greet me, Edward did. I immediately looked down, hoping he would just walk past me. Unfortunately he walked right up to me. So I looked up. "Um...thanks for helping me earlier." I said not knowing what to say.

"Bella you could have really hurt yourself. You have to be more careful."Edward said. It really surprised me that Edward would even care if I hurt myself. I mean,he barely knows me. Actually, he didn't until now. We stood there for a moment. If I was human,I would be sweating and my face would be scarlet. I felt my heart beat faster and I felt the urge to run and hide for the next few days. Just until everyone forgot what happened. I heard someone coming toward our hallway but the footsteps were far away. I guess Edward heard it to because he turned his head back to look.

"Weird,"I thought to myself.

"Only someone with super hearing could hear that…..or a vampire."The footsteps got louder and louder. Finally I saw Victoria turn the corner and walk toward us. She looked surprised to see Edward there with me. While she was walking toward us Edward said quickly

"Meet me at the edge of the forest after school."and quickly walked away. When Victoria neared me she asked quietly

"Why did he want you to meet him there."I had almost forgotten that she had the same hearing as I. So she probably heard me and Edward talking.

"I don't know."I said as she walked with me to my next class. We took a quick stop at the bathroom to drink one of our blood packs. My mom convinced her mom to get blood packs instead of drinking animal blood. I cant imagine what that was like. When we were done with our blood packs we continued walking to my class. She didn't talk on the way and i was glad because I was trying to figure out why Edward wants to see me, I mean , me? Victoria startled me when she quietly said

"You know whats funny Bella?Edward does not smell like human." I gasped quietly when the realization hit me. When me and Edward were talking, my throat didn't burn. I've never noticed before because I've always been at least 15 feet away from him.

"That's interesting because he heard you coming down the hall when no human could have heard you."I said,being even quieter than Victoria herself.

"Have you ever thought,"Victoria said even quieter.

"That maybe Edward was a..."

"A vampire." I finished.

"Yeah, I have."

I didn't realize how quick that conversation was until we got to the door of my class.

"Bye Bella."Victoria said quietly as she continued walking to her own class. When I walked into the classroom the teacher called me over

"Bella, you will be sitting next to...Edward for the rest of semester." What luck. When I took the seat next to Edwards empty chair, class began.

"As you all have noticed, I have changed seating to a person I've noticed you don't know very well. You guys need to explore the world!Know as many people as possible!Try to explore the different groups of high school! The many things you can do at your age!Let me tell you, we teachers would love to..." I jumped as Edward marched in loudly through the class door.

"Well, Edward Cullen, glad you could join us!Take a seat next to Bella." Edward took a second to look around at everyone, than at me. He walked over and sat down. I felt uncomfortable around him. Especially when other people were staring holes into the back of our heads. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was trying to say but I couldn't when Edward was staring at me with those golden eyes of his. I looked down and doodled on my notebook,making silly faces on people with big heads. But I couldn't help looking into his eyes. So for the whole class period, we stared at each other. I snapped to attention as the bell rang for everyone to go to lunch. I got up and quickly picked up my books. Once again, I dropped one of them. I reached down to pick it up at the same time Edward did. He was quicker than I so he grabbed it first. He stared at me as I stared at him. He handed the book to me but he just kept staring. So I said a quick thank you and walked quickly around him to get out of class. Victoria met me at the door. She nodded at me and we walked off to lunch. When we got to the cafeteria I checked over the menu. For lunch,pizza, and for desert,luscious apple pie. My favorite!Us vampires can eat human food, unlike those fantasy books that Victoria likes to read. I got in line and picked a tray.

ally surprised me that Edward would even care if I hurt myself. I mean,he barely knows me. Actually, he didn't until now. We stood there for a moment. If I was human,I would be sweating and my face would be scarlet. I felt my heart beat faster and I felt the urge to run and hide for the next few days. Just until everyone forgot what happened. I heard someone coming toward our hallway but the footsteps were far away. I guess Edward heard it to because he turned his head back to look.

"Weird,"I thought to myself.

"Only someone with super hearing could hear that…..or a vampire."The footsteps got louder and louder. Finally I saw Victoria turn the corner and walk toward us. She looked surprised to see Edward there with me. While she was walking toward us Edward said quickly

"Meet me at the edge of the forest after school."and quickly walked away. When Victoria neared me she asked quietly

"Why did he want you to meet him there."I had almost forgotten that she had the same hearing as I. So she probably heard me and Edward talking.

"I don't know."I said as she walked with me to my next class. We took a quick stop at the bathroom to drink one of our blood packs. My mom convinced her mom to get blood packs instead of drinking animal blood. I cant imagine what that was like. When we were done with our blood packs we continued walking to my class. She didn't talk on the way and i was glad because I was trying to figure out why Edward wants to see me, I mean , me? Victoria startled me when she quietly said

"You know whats funny Bella?Edward does not smell like human." I gasped quietly when the realization hit me. When me and Edward were talking, my throat didn't burn. I've never noticed before because I've always been at least 15 feet away from him.

"That's interesting because he heard you coming down the hall when no human could have heard you."I said,being even quieter than Victoria herself.

"Have you ever thought,"Victoria said even quieter.

"That maybe Edward was a..."

"A vampire." I finished.

"Yeah, I have."

I didn't realize how quick that conversation was until we got to the door of my class.

"Bye Bella."Victoria said quietly as she continued walking to her own class. When I walked into the classroom the teacher called me over

"Bella, you will be sitting next to...Edward for the rest of semester." What luck. When I took the seat next to Edwards empty chair, class began.

"As you all have noticed, I have changed seating to a person I've noticed you don't know very well. You guys need to explore the world!Know as many people as possible!Try to explore the different groups of high school! The many things you can do at your age!Let me tell you, we teachers would love to..." I jumped as Edward marched in loudly through the class door.

"Well, Edward Cullen, glad you could join us!Take a seat next to Bella." Edward took a second to look around at everyone, than at me. He walked over and sat down. I felt uncomfortable around him. Especially when other people were staring holes into the back of our heads. I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was trying to say but I couldn't when Edward was staring at me with those golden eyes of his. I looked down and doodled on my notebook,making silly faces on people with big heads. But I couldn't help looking into his eyes. So for the whole class period, we stared at each other. I snapped to attention as the bell rang for everyone to go to lunch. I got up and quickly picked up my books. Once again, I dropped one of them. I reached down to pick it up at the same time Edward did. He was quicker than I so he grabbed it first. He stared at me as I stared at him. He handed the book to me but he just kept staring. So I said a quick thank you and walked quickly around him to get out of class. Victoria met me at the door. She nodded at me and we walked off to lunch. When we got to the cafeteria I checked over the menu. For lunch,pizza, and for desert,luscious apple pie. My favorite!Us vampires can eat human food, unlike those fantasy books that Victoria likes to read. I got in line and picked a tray.


End file.
